SasuSaku Month 2013: One Shots
by jess4795
Summary: Watch as Sasuke fumbles around in different scenarios with his distracting pink haired teammate.
1. Holding Hands

Decided to attempt SasuSaku month this year. I'll try and keep it interesting! Thanks for reading Please read and review.

Do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

Prompt: Holding Hands

Summary: A long mission has got Sasuke drained from the heat and from a distracting teammate.

* * *

It was stifling. The only thing that could help in this heat was an ice cold beer or maybe some shade. Definitely some shade. Coal eyes peered out across the yellowing landscape. Nothing but grass for miles and miles. Not a single tree to collapse under. Not a single cold beverage in sight. A small groan left parched lips as Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow. If only they could just finish this mission and be done with this god forsaken land.

"You know it's not that bad." A small frown marred his face. "Try spending a whole year in Suna and then you can complain about the heat.. This..." Small sun baked arms waved around in lethargy. "Is nothing." Sasuke just eyed her like she was crazy. Her small frame had lost it's clothed layers one by one as the days heat jumped up the scale. She was left with only her bindings and small shorts. Even her boots were untied and opened to let what little breeze there was in. Apparently she had found a way to cool off a bit. Though it was not helping him at all. Damn woman.

Damn Naruto too, and his stupid diplomacy mission. They'd been out here in Grass for two weeks now. The dobe had run his mouth off in front of the Hokage again. So here they were, team seven in all their sweaty glory, out on a goodwill mission with no point. Sure they were supposed to incapacitate some rebel faction. But, they were simple genin who ran away, too afraid to fight in the fourth shinobi war. Deserters. Nothing more. God, he wished for anything to just not be here.

Soft baritone laughter was heard from his left, where his two half naked team mates stood laughing over something. Idiots, don't they know that they were just going to get sunburned. Pink had stained most of their skin. Including parts of Sakura that were not normally part of his view. Another groan left his lips. That woman had infested his mind. There was no getting her out, especially after that one incident that he was not going to think about.

"Don't worry Sasuke, the canyon should be close. Only another mile or two." Her small frame moved in front of him, a knowing smile plastered on her face. Damn woman, now he had no choice but to stare at her bared skin. Soft, slightly tanned skin. Nope not going to think about that. The heat was definitely getting to him.

After another hour of her not so subtle torture, the trio made it to their destination. The canyon ran the length of the horizon. Dipping into the edges of the world. Vast colors of reds, oranges and yellows played across their eyes. "Wow this is amazing" piped up Naruto. "If I had to hide, this is where I would choose."

"Tch, better to leave the country all together."

"Well not everyone likes the creepy underground lairs that ooze of stale mold and unknown horrors."

"That would be your apartment, Dobe." Blue met coal in a battle that could melt mountains.

"Boys" Sakura's soft but sharp reply stopped both males short. "We should split up to cover more ground. According to the map the Daimyo gave us, there are three possible positions that they could hide in. Naruto you take the south down here, Sasuke the north and I'll head east. Just do reconnaissance for now. We'll meet back here in an hour to report and then go from there."

"Yes, captain." Barked Naruto with a mock salute in Sakura's direction. She merely laughed a little before jumping off to the east. She didn't even look at him. Now she's trying to be coy with him. He saw her game. Trying to play hot and cold. When he really knew that she was all hot. Damn it! Not supposed to think of that. The sad part, Sasuke thought, was that despite knowing her game, he was playing along with her all to willingly.

Sasuke had found them in a matter of minutes. How these genin had survived these last few years eluded him. Their camp was nothing but lean-to shacks. The genin themselves looked half starved, some about ready to collapse. He could take them out easily but their mission did not include using lethal force. Something about being given a second chance. The Dobe and his redemption ideas.

An hour later found team seven huddled close drawing battle plans in the dirt. The operation was simple and went about as smoothly as they all had hoped. Except for one tiny detail. Sasuke got himself blown up and over an edge of the canyon. His arms automatically reaching out to find some kind of hold but could not find any. As Sasuke found himself falling his mind drifted thinking about how simple his death was going to be. Defeated by lack of paying attention to what he was supposed to. He smirked to himself. Suppose he's doing the same thing right now. He should be thinking about how he's so young and so much to live for. Fighting to survive one more day.

But all that he could think about was soft green eyes. Long slender legs and a mouth that was irresistible. She had captivated him. He could never tell her that. Supposed he never could now. He could see the ground getting closer. A million ideas and plots went through his head but nothing that could slow him down in time to save his life. He would miss her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Long slender fingers gripped his hand. The pull of his weight and the strength of her arms yanked his shoulder out of place. The pain was bearable. But the gentle swing of their bodies sent shivers of pain down his arm. She had saved him, again. Her gentle hand clasped tightly around his, had pulled him back from death again. Just like she had when he was bleeding out on the final battlefield, all while one hand was weaved tightly with one of his.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away from me that easily?" A large smile bloomed across her face. "Not even death can save you from me." She was right. He belonged to her. She had wrapped herself so tightly around him there was no letting go. Just like how her hand held his in a hold so strong and warm, that he couldn't shake her even if he had the will to try.


	2. Lessons learned

Here's another one. I'm a few days behind so i'll try and post the next asap. Thanks for your support it makes me happy :) Enjoy!

Do not own Naruto.

Prompt: lessons learned

Summary: He's dense and doesn't understand why she keeps acting this way. Naruto through a new law tries to help patch things up between the two of them.

* * *

She hated him. That was obvious. Every time he tried to do anything remotely like helping her, She would bite his head off. He couldn't hand her her water, offer help with a jutsu or even '_hn'_ at her. It's like she wanted him to be there but not there. Watch but not be seen or heard. They were teammates and he was required by _law_ to interact with her. Stupid Naruto and his new Hokage abilities. This law pertaining only to the last surviving Uchiha involved a very simple set of rules. One: Make friends. Two: Be nice to said friends. Three: No killing. Four: Sakura. Failure to do anyone of the rules was punishable by death.

He had thought that Naruto was deranged with the fourth rule. What did he mean by it? Sasuke looked at this law as a small to do list. Did that mean Naruto wanted him to "do" Sakura? There could be no way that would ever happen. How would he even do any of the rules in the first place. Every one ran to the hills when he was around, especially her. It was, at first, nice to have the town to himself. Never having to talk to anyone or care about someone else. But after a while his routine got old and he got tired of the looks he was getting. So what if he had helped save the world from mindless enslavement. He was still a prick to everyone in Konoha. A traitor. Evil. How could making one friend or multiple change that?

It didn't matter, he didn't care. He was used to the lonely life. People were not worth getting attached to, they would just disappear eventually anyway. Sakura would be no different. She obviously had not held onto her love for him. Strange how she could love and hate with the same intensity. It had started out slow. But he had made a shaky acquaintance with Shikamaru. He seemed to be the most logical first step in complying with the Uchiha Redemption Act. Sasuke supposed Shikamaru being the least vocal of all the rookie nine would have less objections to having him around. They spent a few hours here and there in silence playing shogi. It was at first a slow and grueling process. But Sasuke found that he was not much of a match for Shikamaru.

As frustrating as it was to lose more often than not, he some what enjoyed the rare occasions they played. One day during a match Shikamaru made a statement that was out of no where. "Maybe Naruto was right in the end. I had thought that killing you was the best option for Konoha. Sakura thought the same." He added nothing more to his statement. After that day Sasuke learned that Shikamaru may be lazy but he operated in cold hard logic, and to some extent so did Sakura. After all she couldn't finish what she had started.

Another person that had made his way into his routine was Kakashi. They met one day at the memorial stone. Kakashi was standing there observing names of friends long dead. Sasuke was there to do the same. They stood in silence for a while, before Kakashi asked him if he wanted to train. It was odd at first, both not quite knowing how to react to one another. Kakashi was angry this much Sasuke could tell. He wanted to vent it. The silver haired shinobi wanted to show him how disappointed he was with him. Every hit Sasuke took or gave was a dance of wills with his old sensei.

There were times that he could see pride in Kakashi's eyes with how he had morphed and shaped the chidori into more complex jutsus. But he also saw shame and disgust in them when a skill that had been picked up by Sasuke's adventures, came out to defend or attack. Kakashi would never let him win. Almost punishing him to recognize how strong the old shinobi was, and he didn't need to turn traitor to get those skills. They never could go full out but Sasuke knew that it would be a close match if things ever got that far. Through Kakashi, Sasuke slowly learned what he had left behind. How hard they had all worked to find him. How many times Kakashi had found Sakura in this very field broken, trying to heal herself, after her extreme training sessions with the fifth. How she had been weak but through the will of her own, and help of those around her she had become a hero. Some one that most of the shinobi world recognized and thanked for saving their very lives. Kakashi was formidable and so was Sakura. It was all thanks to Konoha. And Sakura loved her village for it. And, Sasuke had thought to destroy it all.

The days rolled by, turning into weeks and then months. Sasuke made a few other small acquaintances, but never her. It was becoming a bit ridiculous how good she was at avoiding him. He had learned more and more about her, but never from the woman herself. She was extremely loyal. If anything bad was said about those that she loved there would be hell to pay. She held grudges that could last years over the stupidest things, but once she sees reason they are easily forgiven. He was told by the ex-root member that she had two faces. One she puts up for show and one face that is truly what she feels. It is sometimes hard to tell the difference between the two. But above everything that he has learned about her is that she is compassionate, to a fault. Her heart is easily hurt because of it.

This last one, is one that he has learned from his own interactions with her. She acted violently towards him because he has hurt her. He never said sorry for what he did to her and what he did to everything that she loves. Every time that he tried to help her with the smallest things was a slap in the face to her, because he did not acknowledge her hard work to become stronger. She thought that he still viewed her as weak. She is holding a huge grudge against him. One that he now hopes she can forgive. It has been a year and a half since he has come back and he finally understands what he needs to do. What Naruto has been trying to tell him with that fourth rule in the Uchiha Redemption Act. He needed to apologize to her more than anyone else

Days went by before he could find her and trap her with no escape route. She looked flustered and confused as to why he had cornered her in her office. "Train with me" Is all he could muster. She made excuse after excuse and he pestered her until she could think of no other. Reluctantly she conceded to have a simple spar with him. They met in the training grounds ten minutes later. Her face was masked over with one of apathy that he had learned was no more than a face of bravado. She was scared but determined to show him who she was.

Just like he expected, and just like Kakashi she showed him how upset and proud of him she was. She did not hold back. She was relentless in her strikes, her dodges, her very ability to kick his ass. She was beautiful in her element. Sasuke found that he was ashamed of how he had acted and what he had missed when he left. The moment was right and the words slipped from his mouth without any trouble.

"I'm sorry" Her face scrunched up and showed true anger. Her punches became harder her technique fueled by powerful spite. He took it all. He absorbed his due and gave back all the repentance that she would accept. In the end she cried and he held her to his chest taking every angry punch, and every terrible adjective thrown at him. All he could say was that he was, "Sorry and that I will try to make it up to you." Her tears slowed and she started to laugh. Her smile was shaky but genuine.

"Sasuke-kun, I've missed you."

"Aah." A small smirk formed on his face. He knew that he was still on shaky ground with her. But, he would make sure to spend as much time as she will allow, to make it up. Make his apology have meaning.


	3. Watching

Yay, another in the same day! I'm on a roll. Let me know if I messed up anywhere as I am just writing without much editing. Thanks again for all the support! Please R&R.

Do Not Own Naruto.

Prompt: Watching

Summary: She was taken but he would watch to see when he could attack.

* * *

Charcoal eyes reached heavenward for the fifth time that day. She was annoying. There she was dressed in a tight, revealing, deep green dress. No, shirt. It had to be, it was way to short to be anything other than that. He couldn't help himself. His eyes just naturally drifted to areas that were not supposed to be revealed so much in public. Besides she was taken. Her boy toy was an over eager chunnin five years older than her. She smiled too much around him. Laughed to loud. And definitely showed too much skin for him. If she were his, there would be no way he would let her out of the house, or out of the bedroom. A small smirk danced across his face thinking of the things that could happen. Should have happened.

He was too slow. He should have pounced her when he had her full attention. Now he was stuck watching her lavish her beau with affections he wanted for himself. It was torture watching that squeaky clean chunnin eat up anything that she threw at him. She had him on a leash, a short one at that. Boy toy didn't seem to mind. Sasuke could tell though that she would grow tired of the boring chunnin. She needed a challenge. Someone that would push when she pulled, and pull when she would push. He could be that man. Watching is all he can do right now, and wait until the right moment. He had learned his mistake, he would not let another boy toy step in. It would be his turn next.

He watched as weeks went by as her laughs became less and her smiles smaller. She was loosing interest. She would ask the chunnin what he wanted to do. Which he would reply whatever you want to is fine with me. The man had no spine. Completely wiped. Getting more boring by the minute. Sasuke sat back and smirked. His plan was working so far. Soon she would be his.

Sasuke provided opportunities after opportunities for the two of them to be alone. After training he would subtlety get Naruto to suggest all going out to lunch. She would agree. Then Naruto would find some excuse to vacate the premises. You see Naruto agreed with him, and who best to be your wing man than one of her best friends. During these 'unplanned' outings he would either tell her where they were going to eat or ask her. She didn't need to feel that it was only her with the pants in the relationship. Well, friendship.

When they all went out. Usually to the local shinobi bar. He would pay attention to her. Listen to her stories and give input. And when her chunnin would get to drunk to string two words together, he would send the drunk home with the aide of one of the rookie nine. Where Sasuke would stay late plying her with her favorite drink, a cold IPA, all while sneaking closer to her. He would never take advantage of Sakura. But he let her get used to the idea of touching him. An accidental graze of their thighs under the table. A brush of the fingertips when he passed her a beer. A whisper in the ear when the bar music got to loud.

He watched her. Sakura's eyes would light up when she saw him. Her cheeks would dust with a delicious shade every time they 'accidentally' touched. The way she shivered when his breath touched her ear. She was warming up to him. Seeing in him what she wanted in a man. Seeing what her boy toy lacked. A month later and the fighting started. Sakura and her beau were at it non stop. She would talk to Sasuke about their petty squabbles and he would try to give the best advice. Granted most of the time he would tell her that whatever he had done was not the way that a _man_ should act.

A few days later she came crying to training field seven, saying that they had split. The chunnin had demanded that she stop being friends with Naruto and him. Smart man. He obviously knew what the two of them were up to. But he was also very stupid. Sakura would never choose him over team seven. A large smirk covered his lips, he would have to make his move soon. He could be her rebound. Once he had her though, he wasn't going to let her go.

It did not take her long to get over the breakup. Her smile returned to normal and her laughter had the lightness back in it. Sasuke continued to be near her every chance that he got. He would whisper into her ear when it wasn't necessary and take her out without prompts from Naruto. One day she plainly asked him, "Sasuke" A small smile and bright red cheeks greeted his eyes. "Are we dating?"

His eyes smoldered and she turned a brighter red. His favorite color he's watched grace her face so far. "Yes"

Her mouth hung open. Apparently she had not expected his blunt reply. "Do I not get a say in this at all?"

"Hn." He moved closer to her, nuzzling her neck before placing his mouth close to her ear. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" His voice was soft velvet against her ear. She shivered in his arms and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a sense of victory. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Not at all." She had turned her head to look him in the eye. Her green eyes sparkled with delight and he saw in those depths everything that he wanted and needed. Slowly he moved forward. His hand snaking around her neck, tangling his fingers in her lustrous hair. He waited a moment to see her reaction. Nothing but anticipation met his eyes. When his lips met hers, he knew that she was going to be an addiction. Strong and never quenched. Her mouth tasted salty from the ramen. When he moved her head back for a deeper angle her taste became sweet and her moan intoxicating. Through panting breaths she managed to say to him, "Um Sasuke, maybe we should leave the restaurant? People are staring."

He gave her once last kiss before grabbing her hand. He payed the bill and led her towards her home. He planted a lingering kiss on her cheek at her front door. Then bid her a good night. She was flustered and looked like she wanted more. Sasuke chuckled to himself, in all do time she would get what she was asking for. But, a real man can wait. Sasuke could wait, watch, and then pounce when she was truly ready. God he hoped that it was sooner than later.


	4. Misspent Youth

This one was a bit harder to write. And thus is a really short. Thanks again! R&R please.

Standard disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto sadly.

Prompt: Misspent Youth

Summary: Life passes by too quickly and before he knows it, his youth is gone.

* * *

Looking back he knows that there are things that he should have done differently. So much hatred and misguided anger. Sasuke counts himself lucky that he hadn't fully jumped off the deep end. He could have ended up like Obito. A lost soul full of vengeance with no chance of redemption. Sasuke had lost a lot in his life. The chance to see his family grow old around him, the ability to build lasting friendships that would be without a bloody past, and most of all time with her.

She had loved him. Loved him through all his anger and grief. All he did was push her away. Too shallow to return her feelings and to scared to let her in, even just a little. His single minded path had led him to a crossroad. One path he could have taken was laced with destruction and sick twisted glory. The other, harder path, was the one that he chose. It was an uphill battle. One where if he faltered even just a little, he would be back to square one. If only he had thought things through better. Listened to both sides and looked underneath the underneath. He would have seen it sooner. Spent less time roaming the world in hatred. Killing less. Understanding more.

Seen more of how she grew. He had left her a small child. Weak. Vulnerable to strong emotions and fits of self doubt. When he had finally met her again. She was a new woman. Strong, confident, with scary fits of rage, but still sweet and compassionate. He barely recognized her. She was not as open with her friendship to him and wary of his actions. She still stood by his side, confident in her judgment of him. It took Sasuke a long time to see that he was worthy of her misguided love. A long time to return it.

He stood in the maternity ward, in a small room that held his wife and their newly born daughter. It was a miracle that he was here with her. So many chances for them to never have created the small bundle in his arms. He was thirty years old. So much time between now and when he first met her. They had only been married a couple years. He had wasted so much time. He could have had this sooner. Had a family with her sooner. Their daughter was beautiful. Dark hair and bright green eyes. He was going to have to beat the boys off with a good chidori. His permanent job is going to be daughter defending. A smile graced his face. It was a job that he will gladly do.

He would make sure that everything that he took for granted in his youth would be given freely to his daughter. She would not feel the hatred he had. He would try his hardest to give her a childhood. Give her a life that she could look back on and think that she hadn't really missed out on anything. Above all he would teach her how to love. Not be a cold emotionless zombie. He hoped that she would have the heart of her mother. Warm and full with emotion.

Looking over at a sleeping Sakura he thought, with the two of us we can make anything happen. After all they had the rest of their lives to accomplish it. Sasuke was not going to waste anymore time.


	5. Flood

Yet another one. I'm almost caught up to where i'm supposed to be. Hope you guys like this one. Please R&R.

DNON

Prompt: Flood

Summary: A long mission and constant rain leads team seven in to more trouble.

* * *

They had to camp soon. The rain was non stop. Hitting his face not just from above but every direction possible. His black ANBU gear was soaked through and the weight of it all was starting to make his back hurt. They were miles out from the nearest town. The three of them would have to find shelter somewhere in these woods. Looking back at the rest of his squad he could tell that the rain was getting to them as well. It was not the norm for his team to stop on the way back to Konoha, but this down pour was not letting up. Besides they could make up the time tomorrow.

Sharingan red eyes scanned the darkened wilderness for any shelter that could hold three people. It took another hour before they came across a small out cropping beside a small creek. Sasuke made the signal to stop and three sets of feet glided over to the shelter. A long whine was heard from his blonde teammate. "Man, I felt like I was swimming in the air, the rain was so thick." Green eyes met red. Sakura's eyes rolled heavenward. Sasuke noticed that her shoulders shook in quiet laughter.

"Naruto I would pay you to try and swim in the air." Blue eyes lit up and whiskered cheeks dimpled.

"I bet you would. How much you gonna pay me Sakura-chan?"

"Depends on how well you pull it off." She smiled at him. She noticed the state of Naruto's ANBU gear and the state of her own. The fall air was cool, they would get cold soon. "We should get out of these wet clothes."

A mock gasp was emitted from tanned cheeks. "You just want to get us naked!" A strong hand pointed at her. "You are a pervert. There is no way you are going to get me to do anything with him. I remember when I pulled the harem-no-jutsu on you. Blood leaked from your nose."

"Shut-up Naruto before I make you!" Sakura spat at him. Her face dusted a light pink at the memory.

In a quieter voice the blonde feigned being scared, "She really did have blood dripping." Before Sakura could retaliate a very wet shirt hit Naruto in the face. A pink head snapped to her left only to quickly dart down. Not two feet in front of her was a barely clothed Sasuke. Damn that Naruto and putting ideas in her head. That jutsu of his had only made her go pervert because it contained a very naked Sasuke. She honestly hadn't seen the other males in it. She could say that Naruto did do his research very thoroughly. Did that mean that he had studied Sasuke's physique? The thought made her shudder.

"You should strip too. It's getting colder." Sasuke stated. Her face heated up more, but she made a valiant effort to not show her wondering thoughts on her face. She reached for her wet clothes and began removing them. She watch from the corner of her eye as her two teammates turned around to give her some privacy. "Naruto, do you have the heat packs in your scroll?" A wet blonde head bobbed up and down as he handed them over to Sasuke.

"Here Sasuke-kun." Sakura shyly handed her wet clothes to him. Without turning his head he grabbed the garments.

"Sakura, set up the barrier."

"All ready on it." She set up a complex gengetsu around their small sanctuary. Sakura thought that if anyone were to see the three of them now, they would definitely believe that they were some weird nudest colony. After all Sasuke was the only one that Sakura knew that could perform this kind of jutsu. She had no idea where he had learned it or why, but it came in handy that he knew how to manipulate his fire technique into drying their clothes real fast. In a matter of minutes she would be back in them fully dried. She snuck a peek over her shoulder only to find Sasuke doing the same. Was he just checking out her unclothed ass? She didn't know whether or not to be excited. Should she call him out on his perverseness? But, he had just caught her doing the same to him.

She bit her lip in worry. She should just ignore it. As the seconds ticked by the curiosity got the better of her. She shot her eyes back towards him. Only this time he was facing her with one eyebrow arched, everything in view. She let out a squeak and turned her eyes back to the down pour. She could sense him getting closer. His body heat had infected her system. There had to only be mere centimeters between them. The presence of his breath on her neck caught her off guard, "Did he get everything right?"

Her breath stopped. Was he teasing her? Should she retaliate? Heat flared in her cheeks. She turned sharply and gave him a sweet smile. "I think that Naruto was a bit generous in the southern regions. Seems to be lacking a little something in real life. Who knows it could just be the cold." Her shoulders rose in a "I don't know fashion", while she grabbed her dry clothes from him. Not a second later she noticed a very passed out Naruto on the ground, blood pooling from his nose. "Damn it Sasuke-kun! You made me flash Naruto." She shot a glare back at him. "You get to dress him. He'll be out for hours."

Sakura quickly got dressed in her now dry clothes. Unbeknownst to her, crimson eyes drank in her nude form, and committed it to memory before she could hide it behind the layers of her ANBU gear. After getting a passed out Naruto dressed and nosebleed bandaged up, the two conscious teammates settled down for a small meal. Sakura was glad that they had thought to pack the MRE's. The fully ready meal with the little heater pack was the best invention ever. Way better than instant ramen. Sakura was trying to focus only on her meal. But, to forget about what she had just seen was almost impossible. His body was perfect.

She had been joking about his southern regions. Nothing was amiss there. And the rest of him, she couldn't keep her mind off of his tight legs, dimpled washboard abs and sculpted arms. This was getting out of control. She was on a mission! There could be enemy nin out there. Granted they were deep into fire country, but still. She needed to focus, and not get distracted by a pretty set of abs. Mind re-squared away she said, "I'll take first watch."

"No, I will. You seem a bit to distracted." With that he sent her a smoldering look before he set up post in front of their little shelter. She was going to kill him. Who knew The Uchiha Sasuke could be such a tease and flirt. Fine whatever, maybe she did need to clear her head, but it wasn't entirely her fault. Stupid Uchiha. Sakura settled down and despite a very distracting teammate, she was asleep in minutes.

Sasuke found the whole situation very amusing. One of his new favorite pass times was to make her all flustered. He'd never exposed himself before to her, but when he had caught her ogling his back side he couldn't resist. The results were exactly what he wanted. Her heated temper had left her feminine beauty exposed to his eyes. Suppose Naruto got an eyeful too, but he was collateral damage. Naruto wouldn't be able to handle her. Sasuke could and he was planning on making his move soon. He laid his head back against the cool stone. He slowed his thoughts and entered into his meditative state. This way his senses would still be alert but his mind could rest.

Hours past and the rain continued to pour. There was something off about the forest but Sasuke could not put his finger on it. There was a quiet rumbling coming from the east. From the direction that the creek was coming from. Intuition made Sasuke pull out his map. Pin pointing their location was easy and he could see that they had settled into rest near the head of battle creek. The creek that eventually turned into a river and flowed into the valley of end. To the east Sasuke noticed a rather large lake with a dam situated at the head of battle creek. Shit, they had probably released the flood gates. They needed to move right now. He grabbed his gear kicked the idiot awake and then grabbed Sakura. She was slow to wake up, so he just threw her over his shoulder. She emitted a very loud squeak.

"What the hell!"

"Teme, what was that for?"

"We need to get to high ground, and fast." He moved out from under the outcropping to scan the darkened wilderness. He couldn't see anything close that could work. "Would you hold still." Sakura, despite his sharp tone, she continued to struggle on his shoulder. By now the distant rumble of water was getting to be quite loud. They would have to run. He took off heading horizontal to the creek in hopes of getting them out of the water's flood plain. Naruto was a step behind them.

"Of course we had to nap in the only place where we would get even wetter." Commented Naruto. By now both his teammates had caught onto the danger that lurked in the darkness. A few minutes went by and they still had not reached the edge of the flood plain. By this time water had pooled more than an inch on the ground. A few minutes later it was up to his knees and moving fast.

"Naruto get up in a tree, now." Both males jumped up to the nearest tree. Not a few seconds later a massive wall of water hit where they were. The tree that Sasuke had chose shook and groaned under the force of the water. He had placed Sakura against the trunk and circled his arms around to hold on himself. After a particularly brutal shake, Sasuke chanced a glance down at his pink haired teammate. She was drenched from the continuing rain, shivering from the cold, but smiling. Her eyes had a sparkle that showed her mirth. Why did she think this was so funny? Not too soon after he had looked at her she began to laugh. It started out quiet and continued until she had to hold her sides from the pain of it.

"I can't believe that just happened." Another fit of giggles. "You should have seen your face, when the wall of water hit. You looked petrified. Well as scared as the big bad Uchiha could be." Her face was scrunched up in an attempt to not just laugh in his face. She failed and continued her giggles. He just glared at her. "Awe, don't be like that. All we have to do is wait for the water to level out in the valley and we can run across it." Her laughter started again when he rolled his eyes at her.

"If you won't be quiet, I'll have to make you." Her eyes shone with challenge. He would not back down from it. In one quick motion, much like the rushing water beneath their feet, he crashed his lips into hers. She let out a shocked gasp and he plundered her mouth with his tongue. He was going to give her everything that she could take, and possibly more. In her shocked state she was slow to respond. But when she did there was fire. It laced down his spine. He moved his hands from the trunk of the tree to cup both of her round breasts in his hands. Her hardened nipples he teased in circular motions. The sensations forced her to arch her back and emit a shaky moan into his mouth.

"Um, guys your not going to have sex in that tree are you? I mean I don't know if I can help but watch. And that would be awkward." Naruto stood just opposite them in a different tree, his blue eyes wary.

Right Naruto was still here. Just as Sasuke's fogged brain began to come back to clarity, he felt himself being pitched over the edge of the tree. When he finally emerged from the water Sasuke just eyed her. She stood on the tree limb face flooded in red and chest heaving. She looked absolutely divine. "I think that it is safe to run on the water now. We should head back." She choked out.

Sasuke stood there looking her strait in the eye. "Yes, a nice dry bed would be what we need." He looked her up and down letting her know exactly what he wanted to do to her on said bed. Her face burned even more and she bolted off in the direction of Konoha.

"Wasn't that laying it on a little thick, Teme?" Sasuke looked at him and shook his head before jumping off to chase after Sakura.


	6. Babysitting

Thanks everyone for all the favs/rev/alerts! It really makes my day. Once again please let me know if I missed anything. Writing and then editing right away always causes me to miss things. Enjoy.

DNON

Prompt: Babysitting

Summary: After getting poisoned with a mysterious venom Sakura struggles to keep her patient safe and under control.

* * *

He was a mess. His dark eyes clouded over and a goofy grin plastered on his face. Sakura was at a loss. This poison was unlike anything that she had come across before. His symptoms included lack of motor control, blurry vision, elevated heart rate, and she could put it no other way than utter stupidity. She couldn't do much in the field. Her standard antidotes didn't help stop the poison. They were two days away from Suna and five out from Konoha. She had sent Naruto and Kakashi ahead to gather what herbs she believed she needed. Hopefully they would make it back soon.

So here she was stuck huddled under a shaggy sage bush in the middle of the desert. Her usually stoic teammate gibbering like a drunkard. Her charge for babysitting. It was a constant battle. She had to keep him hydrated and immobile to slow down the poison, but all he wanted to do was run around claiming how beautiful the world was. He loved everything in it. The sky, the dry caked earth beneath his feet, the smell of the sage dancing in the wind and most of all the feel of everything.

He was touching anything he could get his hands on. Sakura had to constantly bat his hands away from poisonous plants and critters alike. Eventually she got him cornered under the sage bush. She sat on top of his chest to pin him down. Once settled she force fed him some water and checked his system with chakra to monitor the advance of poison. It had moved much faster than she liked through his blood stream. A small frown marred her face. It seemed to be pooling mainly in his limbic regions of his brain. That was different. Most poisons worked on shutting down the bodies systems. This one seemed to be trying to enhance only certain aspects. It attached itself to the parts of the brain that controlled emotions and sex drive.

Sakura cringed. Maybe she shouldn't be sitting on him in this way. She did not want to deal with that if it popped up. How embarrassing that would be to write in the mission report. This poison seemed to be most useful in disorienting the target and getting them inebriated more than anything. It didn't seem to be affecting his vital systems yet. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She looked down at Sasuke. His normally well kept appearance was soiled. His white shirt had dirt all over it from when he had decided that he wanted to roll around on the ground. His dark hair was caked with sand and plant debris. The oddest thing about this poisoned Sasuke was the smile on his face. It seemed very out of place but Sakura had to admit that he was even more handsome when his pearly whites shown between his smooth lips.

"Sakura, let me up." Sasuke whined in a boyish tone.

"No. The last time I let you up, you tried to eat a cactus." He just looked at her with pleading eyes. Small droplets of moisture gathered in the corners. Sakura looked on in shocked wonder. It seemed the poison effects the emotion center much like a hormonal pregnant woman. Her hands flared green once again. This time she didn't just focus on the poison but on what else was flowing through his blood stream. Sakura was hit with waves and waves of estrogen. Way more than a male should have flowing around his body. As she made her way through his blood stream she noticed that his testosterone level were elevated as well.

"I promise I won't do anything. I'll just sit and watch the sky. Or that tumble weed that is rolling by. Isn't that magnificent? I wish I could be that care free. But, some one won't let me up." Sakura sat on top of him trying not to laugh in her sick friends face. He was adorable right now. She could pinch his cheeks.

Sasuke began to struggle against her hold. She was not worried that he would break free from her, she had more than enough chakra to hold him down until the rest of their team got back. Besides his chakra seemed to be going haywire and he couldn't mold it even if he tried. She just had to sit it out and monitor the poison, so that she can fix anything that might go amiss. The hours ticked by and Sasuke seemed to be getting more emotional as time progressed.

She learned things about him that she probably never would have otherwise. His 'favoritest' color, his words, was a burnt red. He loved the way that new shoes smelled and the feel of cool water on his skin after a long day of training. She sat happily amused by his antics and found that this poison might be her new favorite. It seemed to have no harm to the body besides a flip in the victims emotions. Another quick scan of Sasuke showed a change in the estrogen levels. They were back to normal but the testosterone level had sky rocketed.

She looked more closely to see other physical changes. His heart rate was still up, his eyes were dilated and he was sweating. He seemed to have slowed down in his talking. His vitals were all still ok. Sakura was beginning to worry. There was a look in his eye that made her fidget. Maybe she should get out some wire to tie him up. The way that testosterone usually affects males is mostly sexually but it can lead to aggression. Sakura shifted a little to reach her weapons pouch. But as she did so a slight hiss escaped Sasuke's mouth. She needed to get off of him now.

Sakura made to stand up. Strong hands snaked around her hips and held her in place. Right now she was sitting on his chest. And she counted her lucky stars that that is where she chose to plant herself instead of lower on his person. Green eyes looked into black. What should she do?

"Sasuke, please let me go. I need to grab something from my pack." He just looked at her with eyes that wanted to eat her up. Damn it. She shouldn't have gotten distracted by his amusing prattling. She should have noticed his increased testosterone levels sooner. Now she was in trouble. His hands griped her tighter and in one smooth motion he had slid her down his chest to settle on his lap. She let out a startled 'yeep'. She could feel exactly what his crazy hormones were doing to him physically. "Sasuke, don't make me use force." He responded by grinding his hips up into hers. The shock of the sensation was almost to much for her.

In quick succession he moved against her three more times. This was wrong. He was drugged and did not have control over his actions. She needed to stop this now. Despite how good it felt when he did that, she missed the sweet innocent effects of the poison. She could deal with babysitting an emotional child-like Sasuke, but not one that turned into her every fantasy. His eyes were smoldering at her and the grunts and hisses he emitted were tantalizing. She turned to reach for her pack again. Frantic to find anything that could knock him out. Sasuke seemed to know what she was doing. "No." Was all he said before he wedged himself closer to her core and retched her weapons pack away from her. She watched as it went flying out of sight.

Her face was one of complete disbelief. Then shock, when she felt him cup her. Oh, she wanted him. There was no doubt about it. She could not give in. It would be so wrong of her to take advantage of him. Before his fingers could find there way any closer to her sensitive bud , she pulled back her arm and hit him in the back of the neck. He fell back in an unconscious heap. Sakura's breathing was labored as she quickly jumped off of him. That was close.

Hours later Naruto and Kakashi stumbled on a very odd scene. Sakura sat off to the side kunai in hand and a very disheveled look, while Sasuke was hog tied with a large rock between his arms and legs. "What happened." Asked a bewildered Naruto.

"Hormones." Sakura shot back. Before he could say anymore, she cut him off. "Look, I really don't want to talk about it. All I'm going to say is that he can be crafty when he wants to be." She looked at Kakashi, "Did you bring the herbs I asked for?"

He gave her his usual eye crinkle while reaching in his pocket. "Ah, to be young again."

"Shut it." Was her only retort.


	7. The Deep End

Wow, this one just got away from me. I just kept typing and typing. Sorry if the end is a bit abrupt but I had to end it somewhere! Thanks again for taking time to read this. Please R&R. It keeps me motivated

DNON

Prompt: The Deep End

Summary: She runs away, when he tells her no. What happens when she comes back?

* * *

Sometimes you just had to jump. You had no time to test the waters in the shallow end. The opportunity was now and would very soon pass you buy if you didn't take that leap. This is how Sakura found herself standing here wearing the sash of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. It was an honor to be chosen by the Fire Daimyo. She had seen it as much. Her task was relatively easy. After the fourth shinobi war the Fire Diamyo had decided that he should make a tour of the country. He had hoped to help ease the pain of loss from the war. The Diamyo may be a man that was easily swayed by his advisers but he knew when it was time to step up and help his people.

For the last year Sakura had been tasked with staying by his right side. Helping him ease over political situations and point out areas in towns that needed reconstruction. She was also tasked with healing anyone that she could. The task was grueling. She loved it all the same though. She was happy. Her life had meaning. It was very uncomplicated. Not at all how it would have been if she had stayed in Konoha. Sasuke was back. The three members of team seven had all returned war heroes. Their names were praised in celebration for days on the streets of Konoha. Everywhere that they went drinks were thrown in their hands. Gifts left at their door step. Even Sasuke got the same attention.

Through all the celebration and inebriation Sakura had found it in herself to confess to Sasuke one more time. He had taken it with a blank face. Then told her as kindly as he could manage that he was not interested. He needed time to process himself before he could give any of it away. Sakura understood completely. After going through the emotional minefield that he had over the last three years, she would need to decompress too. She took it in stride. Continued her life, all while trying to forget her foolishness. She had taken that leap twice and sank both times.

That's why when the opportunity to leave Konoha for a while presented itself, she jumped all over it. After all, being a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja was not required to be life time. Asuma-sensei had only done it for seven years. She could take her time and enjoy her new life. Besides whenever Naruto finally became Hokage, she could help him with all the connections that she had made. It was kind of her plan to ride out this gig until she was needed back in Konoha. It had only been a little over a year and she still felt content.

"Sakura-san."

Her long pink hair followed her head's movement when she inclined her head towards the Daimyo's treasurer. "What is it you need Shouta-san?"

"The Daimyo requests your presence."

"I will be right there." With that Sakura moved ahead to the front of the caravan. She bowed before the tent and asked for entrance. When she was let in, the Daimyo greeted her with a warm smile.

"A Sakura-chan." The warm endearment was automatic for this man. "I have a pressing matter that I think you can shed some light on." She smiled at him to show her gratitude. "You see the restoration is taking more money than initially forecast. I do not wish to raise taxes as my treasurer advised. I would like to see what you think can be done."

Sakura sat for a few minutes scheming in her head. There were not many avenues that could earn enough money in large sums. But maybe if they held a fund raiser or some sort of large scale event that would draw in people from around fire country. Kind of like the chunnin exams. That's it. Everyone loves tournaments. Especially if they could get some top fighters in there. Her eyes opened and gleamed with excitement. "Daimyo-sama, what if we held a tournament? The players have to buy in at a high price. Where ten percent of that will be set aside for a cash prize and the rest goes towards the restoration. We could set tariffs on legalized gambling at the event to generate more revenue. Also we could have fundraisers and campaigns to encourage people to donate what they can." It was his turn to smile at her in gratitude.

Three months from now the tournament would be held in Konoha. Tsunade had pulled out all her old gambling contacts to spread the word. Posters were hung in every town encouraging people to give what they could or join in the battle. Tickets sold out in a matter of minutes. The tournament included two days of ladder matches, a competitors banquet, and on the fourth day the final four matches would be held. People all over fire country were excited about the up coming event, and happy because it would help out those that were in need.

The days went by and the list of competitors grew. A month ago she noticed that all of the Twelve Guardian Ninja were on the list, including herself. She smiled. The Diamyo was throwing his very own money into helping his people. After all, they were some of the strongest shinobi in the fire country. The very next day she noticed two new names added to the list. She would have to fight against her old teammates. A large smile bloomed across her face. They were going to be surprised. She had learned a lot on her travels. Her fighting style was drastically different.

The day came of the start of the tournament all too quickly for Sakura. She was little prepared for her matches with all her organizing and corresponding she had to do. Her preliminary matches where cake. She did not have to fight anyone that she knew, nor did she have time to wait around and watch any. Before she knew it she had landed herself in the final four matches, and tonight was the night of the banquet. To say she was just jittery was an understatement. She was a huge ball of nerves. Her kimono was exquisite. It was a deep golden green with a burgundy obi. She looked amazing in it. When she walked into the main hall, it was the first time she had seen him in a year and a half.

He was magnificent wrapped up in all his navy blue glory. His hair was the same and his eyes still had the ability to captivate her. Dinner was served first and the eight finalists were stationed at a two tables flanking both the Daimyo and the Hokage. Sakura sat next to Naruto and Sasuke sat on her other side. Through the whole dinner she only spoke to Naruto. He talked of stories of their misadventures, long term missions, how much they missed her and about how down in the dumps Sasuke had been. Sasuke had reached over and smacked the back of Naruto's head for that remark. A smile played across her face through the whole dinner.

After the food was served and the tables cleared. The Hokage opened the dance floor for everyone's enjoyment. Sakura found herself approached many times by her friends and men she did not know. Before long her feet hurt and she needed a rest from all of the attention. Just when she was about to sit she heard him call out her name.

"Sakura" Her heart hurt a little when she heard his voice. She turned around to face him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Sasuke-kun" She stood there awkwardly waiting to see what he wanted. As the seconds ticked by Sakura's resolve began to falter. "It was nice seeing you Sasuke-kun. I think i'm going to turn in for the night. Good luck tomorrow." She began to walk away only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Dance with me." With those three simple words her heart began to thrum in her throat. She didn't know if she should accept him or not. The last time she took that leap it had ended in her heart broken. She didn't know if she could do it again. In her confused state she hadn't noticed that he had moved them to the dance floor. One of his hands rested on the small of her back while another clasped her hand. She looked up at him, green eyes shining with doubt and nerves. His feet moved and hers followed. His eyes never left hers. It was like he was studying her. Trying to figure her out. When his head tilted down to where she could feel his breath on her ear, she had had enough. This was too much. She left him there in the middle of the dance floor, alone, with a confused look on his face.

The next day was the final matches. Sasuke was on the opposite side of the bracket. The only way that she could fight him is if she won all her matches and he beat Naruto. She had checked her odds on the gambling board and found that they were stacked against her. She threw down some money in her name and hoped that she didn't lose it all. She would win. Even if she had to go through him. She would show no mercy. Her first match was simple. A battle of wills that she overcame. Her second match was tougher. Her opponent much faster than her. It was close. She had to pummel the guy over and over before he would go down. When her opponent hit the ground, the stadium erupted into a massive frenzy.

All she could focus on was him. He stood there in the competitors box leaning against the railing. His arms crossed and that smirk on his face. He looked proud of her. As she made it back to the competitors box his eyes never left hers. She found herself standing next to him, the stadium noise in the back ground, the dark look in his eyes. He reached out to brush the hair from her cheeks, "I'll see you in the finals." His smirk grew larger at her widened eyes. The next hour was one of a fast beating heart and nerves that could rattle a mountain. She didn't know if she should hope for him to win or vote for Naruto. Their match was epic. Jutsu after jutsu was thrown around the stadium. The audience was quiet, to shocked by amazement to cheer.

When the final blow was thrown, Naruto looked to have given up. He had a huge smile on his face. He stood up, whispered something into Sasuke's ear, and then laughed at Sasuke's reaction. The next moment he was next to Sakura. "He's ready for you. Go, kick his ass, let him know who wears the pants." A bit confused Sakura made her way down to the stadium floor. Sasuke looked like he had been put through a meat grinder. Sakura was a bit nervous about fighting him. They had never fought one on one. She would not back down. The call was made to start the match, but neither moved. Both stood looking at each other, watching to see any muscle movement. They had used a lot of chakra in their previous matches. Sasuke probably more than her, thought Sakura. She decided to start with close quarters combat.

They met in the middle of the field. Arms and legs flying. He would land a hit but she landed more. She was trained for this. Her element was taijutsu. She knew Sasuke knew this and wanted to push him to move to mid range. There her trap could be sprung. Strategy and luck is what would win her the match. He made a move to fall back, his fingers weaving signs for a fire jutsu. Sakura smiled. Her own moved through familiar hand signs. Just as his fire was about to hit her a pillar of earth burst into the air in front of her. The shape of it much like a triangle. It misdirected the fire to split in two, safely moving to either side of her. Her hands quickly moved to another jutsu, one that had taken her a long time to learn, the air gathered around her. She built up her chakra into the air and pulled his fire with it. She then shot it back at him. Ten Times as strong.

He danced across the stadium. The fire licking his heals. He switched from mid range to run at her. She released her jutsu, ready for her next move. Using her monster strength Sakura kicked up chunks of soil and sent them at him, all while letting kunai fly. He returned some of his own making her move across the field. He had that smirk on his face. She could not help it, but a smile grew bigger and bigger on her own. This was fun. He was taking this seriously. Inch by danced inch he was getting through her defense. When he began to get cocky about how easily he weaved in and out of her dirt barrage, Sakura played one of her trump cards. She wove an easy genjetsu around Sasuke. She knew that he could dismiss it. It only hampered visual distance. But it was enough to distract him for that millisecond she needed. In that time she flashed behind him. Her arm flying back and forward hitting him square in the middle of his back. His body went flying across the field. When it cascaded into the wall it shattered into a puff of smoke. Replacement, of course.

He was on her a second later. Eyes burning red and chakra flaring. He had electrified his limbs. If she touched him or he struck her, it would be over. She dodged and weaved herself out of his guard. Not letting a single graze of contact. She thought frantically about what next to do. She'd have to use his momentum against him. He kept her moving steadily back. His onslaught of kicks and punches were relentless. She could not use any of her weapons. The metal would get her electrocuted the second she made contact with him. Her only option was to use one of her earth jutsu. Chakra gathered in her feet clinging to the ground beneath her. She swung her foot up shrouded in the caked dirt they fought on. His hand made contact, preventing it from doing any damage to that pretty face of his. The dirt barrier held. Her system safe from the shock of his electricity. But not from the fire in his eyes. He looked at her like he wanted to eat her. Sakura's heart began to beat erratically. She dipped down to dodge his wild kick, gathered a dirt barrier on her arms and returned a low kick in his direction.

At this point she could tell that he was getting impatient to end the fight. It had been a while since the start. He must be getting low on chakra. She could almost thank Naruto for putting him through the ringer. Those jutsus costed him a lot. She should make him deplete more. Sakura moved away from him in a calculated retreat. He chased but she threw up a hasty dirt wall between them. As he jumped over, she ducked around to the other side, and sent it flying at him with a solid punch. Once his feet hit the ground he was made to light up a chidori. It burned through the rock. He didn't miss a beat and he was back at her. Their breathing labored as they fought across the field. His stamina was amazing. Sakura realized that he was trying to wear her out, before she could do the same to him. This was going to be close.

Getting low on chakra was the deciding factor for Sakura to pull out all the stops. She needed to maneuver him into a corner where she could piece together one last jutsu. The stadium floor was littered with upturned rocks, scorch marks and forgotten kunai. She had enough chakra left for one more devastating punch to hopefully trap Sasuke in it. She advanced in on him. Going on the offensive. Never letting up, pushing him back towards her original rock barrier. When he was close enough she let loose a large battle cry while embedding her chakra infused fist into the ground. The stadium shook and cries of fear erupted from the crowd. The ground was nothing but a crater when the dust cleared. Sakura breathed fast at thought that maybe she had over done it. Where was he? Before she could go into a mass panic, she felt the kunai at her neck.

Slowly her body turned. He looked beat. Like he was standing on pure will alone. She was not better off herself. She heard in the distance that Sasuke had been declared the winner. But, she did not care. Because as the crowd erupted into sound decibels that could make their ears bleed, Sakura felt his lips on hers. Her reaction was slow, but after a short internal struggle she decided to take the leap again. His eyes told of apologies and acceptance of her. Of a need to move forward with her. So, hand in hand they stood together and jumped in the deep end.


	8. Accidents Happen

Thank you everyone who has rev/fav/read these stories. It's a lot of fun witting them! Enjoy.

DNON

Prompt: Accidents Happen

Summary: Naruto and his antics.

* * *

It wasn't his fault. There was no way that he could have known that this would happen. She was infuriating. Everywhere that he went he had to duck behind anything close by to avoid her. Just like he couldn't get her off his mind, he couldn't get her out of his eye sight. Did she ever stay hidden somewhere? In her shitty apartment, in the hospital? She seemed to be multiple places at once. At the grocery store, in the training fields, anywhere that he was. Sasuke was almost desperate to find a way to find some alone time so that he could straighten himself out.

He didn't know how it happened, but it had hit him like a ton of bricks. One day she was just his female teammate, the next she made his heart beat and his usual '_hn' _stutter in his mouth. She had turned him into some simpering male. A pervert. There was no way that he could tarnish his reputation any further by adding that to the list. The only saving grace was that she had no idea that he had seen what had happened. Naruto being the idiot that he always was, had decided to prank Sakura. He had showed up earlier than normal at the training grounds. Set up an elaborate kunai trap and sat waiting for Sakura to arrive. When Sasuke came sauntering into the training grounds he had been quickly pulled into a hiding spot. A snickering Naruto explaining everything. Sasuke merely internally rolled his eyes and waited crouched down next to him.

Not five minutes later, in strolls Sakura. Her nose was shoved in a medical text. She sent out a good morning in the direction that her two male teammates usually sat. When there was no 'good morning, Sakura-chan' sent back her way, she looked up curious. She shrugged her shoulders, probably thinking she was first to arrive. When she leaned back in her usual spot, she sprung the trap. Sakura had to dodge kunai after kunai. Her foot hit a rock, making her loose balance. Making her unable to spin correctly for an incoming kunai. She let out a small gasp as it sliced up the front of her shirt. Shredding it in half. She danced more around each kunai, all while her shirt was flying open. All Sasuke could do was to stare at her lacy red bra.

It didn't hide anything. Why would she wear that to training? It was so impracticable. Barely held anything in place. When the last kunai fell and she stood in the middle of the field flushed from her exertion, breathing hard. Sasuke came back to his senses. If they didn't get out of there now, they were both dead. He looked over at Naruto and found that he was as mesmerized as Sasuke had been. When Sasuke nudged him, and made the dobe come back from images of bouncing globes, Naruto squeaked, "Didn't plan on that happening." He had a far away dreamy look to his eyes. Deciding that it was time to high tale it out of there, Sasuke flash-stepped as far away as possible. Naruto was not fast enough. He could hear the earth rumbling from her punches all the way across town. Sasuke made it back to the training grounds a couple hours later. He had found the aftermath of her anger. Naruto was in the middle of the field tied to a withered tree, naked. Black and blue, everywhere.

Trying hard to burn the image of Naruto from his mind, caused Sasuke to naturally ponder on better images of another 'half' naked teammate. He let out a small groan. There wasn't anything that could completely take his mind off of her red lacy bra. Did she have matching panties? There goes his mind again. She _had_ turned him into a pervert. The only way to remedy this was, for him to avoid her until he could get his mind to stop wondering in dirty directions. It had been two weeks since the incident.

Later that night Naruto came banging on his apartment door, forcing Sasuke to go out on the town with the guys. This is where he found himself. Shoved in booth meant for four but crowded with seven. The others were laughing and drinking it up. Sasuke sat nursing his beer. He wished that he was somewhere else far away from these idiots. When he finished his beer he stood to leave. Before he could make it two steps from the table. In walked Sakura, with the rest of her female entourage. She was wearing an impracticable dress. All black, buttons down the front and skin tight. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what she would do if Konoha got attacked while she wore that. How much she would show the world when she let loose one of her powerful kicks. Figuring that his mind was still in the habit of wondering, Sasuke continued towards the door. It would not suit for him to stay around her. Who knows what could happen.

She saw him before he could make it too far. "Are you leaving already?"

"Hn"

"Oh please don't give me that. The night is young. I see that the rest of the boys are out too. Why not hang out with us a bit longer?" All while she was berating him for being a recluse, Sasuke noticed something red peaking out from under the shoulder of her dress. Was it _the _bra? Her arms gesticulated back towards the table he just recently vacated, and the motion caused a very red lacy strap to fall down her shoulder. Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the red material like a life line. It had to be the same bra. He remembered exactly what it looked like and how it looked on her. Now all he could see was soft curves and pert nipples. He was doomed. She moved her hand pushing the strap back up her arm. The motion caught by dark eyes. He wanted to pull it back down.

Too caught up in images of perverseness, Sasuke was led straight back to the too small booth. Throughout the night he drank more, watched Sakura and imagined things he should not. She sat next to him. The booth being over crowded caused their bodies to be pressed next to each other. Every time that she moved caused Sasuke to be hyper aware of her. That infernal bra strap kept making it's way down her creamy shoulder. Black eyes glued onto it like a hawk. He found that Naruto couldn't help but watch it's decent either. Both boys shared a look. Both with similar images playing through their minds. Sasuke needed to move to a different seat, hell leave the building all together. She was driving him crazy.

The night wore on and more alcohol was consumed. Soon Sasuke found himself not caring if she saw him stare at her with hunger in his eyes. The next time her strap fell down, he moved it back up her arm for her. Sakura's head snapped towards him. Her eyes wide, cheeks flushed. God, he just wanted to take her from here, hide her in a dark corner, rip that dress from her. Finally see the real bra instead of stolen images. But he couldn't. That would just make his decent into perverseness complete. All because the idiot pulled off a stunt that went terribly _well._

It came to the time that everyone needed to leave. Too drunk to care, Sasuke demanded that he walk her home. He didn't know what he was doing. Only that he knew trouble was right around the corner. As they walked ideas rolled through his head. He stumbled a bit from too much drink. She giggled at him. Last time was a misstep. He stumbled again, on purpose. He reached out for something to hold. Long fingers grabbed a hold of soft black fabric. It held for a second, but his weight popped each button on her dress one by one. Sasuke found himself flat on his back. Hovering above him was an image that he would never forget.

She stood there flustered. Dress open, _red _lacy bra exposed to the world. His eyes traveled further and caught a glimpse of matching red panties. He smirked. Sakura's face turned livid. "You did that on purpose!" The last thing he remembered was her glowing fist descend towards his face. All he could think was that it was totally worth it.


	9. Bugs

Thank you so much for the reviews it makes me happy. Here's another one.

DNON

Prompt: Bugs

Summary: Another mission and another reason to be protective.

* * *

They had been traveling for two days now. Deep into the Land of Tea, undercover. There mission was to gather intelligence on a newly anointed Daimyo. The previous one had died of mysterious circumstances, including his whole family. The Hokage wanted team seven to track down the reason why the royal family had died. If it was foul play then the new one was to be eliminated, which would allow a more friendly to Konoha Daimyo, to take his spot. After the fourth war, Konoha had taken a more aggressive stance on erasing threats before they became a world wide danger. There would be no chance for another Orochimaru, Obito or even another Madara to build up an army to threaten the nations with. Killing all in the name of peace. It was ironic, but Sasuke knew what his job meant when he signed up for it. ANBU took on these missions more often now. It was all hushed under the rug and never spoken about. Konoha wasn't the only hidden village to be doing the same thing.

Kakashi and Sakura were posing as a father and daughter of a wealthy family, on their way to the capital to give their fealty to the new Diamyo. Sakura was going as a potential bride. The rest of them wore garbs of samurai, a long katana at their sides. "Ugh, I don't know how women do this!" A very flustered Sakura was trying her best to keep up with her male teammates. Her cheeks were flushed and her forehead sweaty. "I can only take half steps. Half steps." In an attempt to lengthen her stride, Sakura reached down pulling up the layers f her kimono. She hiked them up well past her knees. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she finally took a full step.

"Now dearest, you don't want to go flashing everyone now would you?" Mocked an amused Kakashi. "I don't want the Daimyo thinking that my daughter is, well, easy. What would your mother think?" She sent a glare his way before releasing the thick material. "We'll be there in an hour, then my princess will get all the rest that she needs."

"I hate you." Pink eyebrows knit in frustration. She always had to play this role in their stupid missions. The helpless woman all dressed up ready to be offered to some douche with grabby hands. Why couldn't they ever change up the plan. Make one of her pretty teammates the offering. Sasuke could pull it off. Even Naruto was capable of doing the same. Better yet, She could pose as the wealthy merchant, the boys could be her slaves. Yes, that would be better. She would get to play the strong dominate female that she was. Everyone knew that she kept her boys on short leashes, it wouldn't be all that different. Green eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Come on Sakura-chan, you look beautiful." Green eyes swiveled to bright blue. "You never wear dresses at home. It's the only way we can see you as a lady." Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. The initial compliment forgotten, replaced with anger.

"Naruto, if I could walk fast enough, I would pummel you right now." He just stuck his tongue out at her, then gave her his toothy grin.

"We're here." Deep baritone broke up their little tiff. Sasuke stood ahead of the rest looking over the crest of the hill. Down below lay the capital of Tea. It was a magnificent city all wrapped up in natural vegetation. It was like they had built it into the land, trying hard to not disturb anything that had been growing there. The four ANBU members made their way into the bustling city. They weaved in and out of the crowds making their way to the palace gates. When the four of them reached the entrance Sasuke stepped forward. "I would like to present Fujiwara Akio and his daughter Fujiwara Akemi." Sasuke handed over documents to the guards proving their lineage. With a wave of the hand the four were permitted into the palace grounds.

Once they were situated into their suite in the palace, the four shinobi started the first stages of the mission. Sakura and Kakashi headed to meet the Daimyo in person, while Naruto and Sasuke planted bugs everywhere that they could. The bugs allowed them too hear everything within a fifteen foot radius of where the microphone was placed. Sasuke's main job was to run surveillance, monitoring what he could hear on the hidden devices. There were even one on both Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto was set up with the task of chatting up the palace staff. He had a way with making people trust and open up to him, and over the years he had perfected this art.

The chatter on the microphones was useless and annoying to the raven haired shinobi. He didn't really care who most of these people were and how they went about their daily lives. Though, Sasuke did notice that everyone seemed to be overly happy, overly sweet with everything that they said. Something was up. No one was always happy, let alone a whole palace. Flipping through the radio transmissions Sasuke landed on the one that was attached to Sakura. She was playing the demure woman to perfection. He could hear Kakashi in the background singing her praises, like any father would that was trying to sell his daughter. The Daimyo was eating it up. He talked a lot to Sakura.

Her polite, intelligent answers were flawless. The ability to draw in a potential target with her feminine allure, was why she always got landed into the 'princess' position. She was irresistible when she was dressed like she was. Sasuke had a hard time, every time, on one of these missions. He always had the urge to take her away, bring her home and never let her leave. He would never tell her that. He would never do that. But, Sasuke wished he would one of these days before she got seduced by some other suitor.

"Excuse me Daimyo-sama." Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound of Naruto's voice. "May I speak with Fujiwara-san?" There was an affirmative form the royal, shuffling of fabric, and a witty comment from Kakashi, to the Daimyo, about watching out for his daughter while he was away. They had left her alone. The tone of the Daimyo changed instantly. He became aggressive in his pursuits of her affections. Sakura's replies stayed demure as she tried to deflect his advances. Sasuke was getting pissed. It wasn't in the plan to leave the two of them alone. She had to stay in character, otherwise their cover was blown. If she defended herself from his wondering hands too much, he might get even more aggressive. Sakura would have to let him have his way. It was the hazard of being a kunoichi.. The males of team seven had made a vow to never let it get that far.

The door to the suite opened. A head of black snapped to his two male teammates. "What are you doing?" He seethed. "She's in there being molested." He could hear it all in his ear piece. The bastard had stolen a kiss. There was not much more he could take.

"Calm down Sasuke. She can handle herself for a few more minutes." Kakashi placated. "Naruto has found out that the 'dead' Daimyo isn't really dead. He's been hidden in a underground dungeon." Coal eyes looked at the idiot. Naruto shook his head in the affirmative. The plan had changed. It was now a rescue mission and Sakura was going to be the fake Daimyo's distraction. They moved swiftly, cloaked in shadows, while running through dark corridors. Any guard that they came across was quickly dispatched. Sasuke could still hear what was happening with Sakura. She had held the infernal man off as much as she could. The man had turned more aggressive, pulling at her clothes. She made a whimpering sound. Sasuke saw red.

He flashed through the halls faster than lightning. Kakashi and Naruto quick on his heels. One look in Sasuke's eyes told them all they needed to know about how fast they needed to move. She needed them back there asap. Sasuke hated this. There was no way that they were ever doing a mission like this again. Never were they going to let her be put in this situation again. They made it to the end of the tunnels. Found an old man in a small cell with his family. Naruto ripped the door off it's hinges in his haste. No pleasantries were exchanged. No explanations. Kakashi gave Sasuke a look. That was all he needed. He was running as fast as he could, all while he could hear Sakura's pleas for the man to stop.

Sasuke ran through the palace. Guards tried to make him stop but he barreled through them all. He had to get to her in time. He would never forgive himself if he didn't. He burst through the door. Breath heaving, eyes blazing red, ready to rip that man to shreds. What he found made him stop short. Sakura sat in the middle of the floor, alone. The very words he could hear in his ear were cascading from her mouth. All pleas for help. All the sounds of a woman very much being taken advantage of. She looked back over her shoulder at him. She smiled and pointed to the corner of the room. The fake Daimyo was there, eyes glazed over. The man was, for a lack of better words, making love to a pillow.

Red eyes stared in wonder. She had placed a genjutsu over the man. Her cries were to create an illusion in the room that the Daimyo was 'busy'. "Do I get to cut his balls off now?" She asked innocently. A small chuckle left his lips. Of course she would be fine, he was relieved to find her so. Naruto and Kakashi burst in the room moments later. Both males all snarls and growls. Demanding blood. When they came to their senses laughter replaced their fear and anger. Sasuke made his way over to where Sakura still sat. He bent down and offered his hand.

"Come on hime-sama, it's time to go home." Her face flushed and she stuttered out an ok.


End file.
